


At a disability

by nerdyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Disability, Hate, Malnutrition, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, disabled tony, pranks gone wrong, remote controlled, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyself/pseuds/nerdyself
Summary: Tony Stark has been in a wheel chair for a while, so when Clint decides that he's simply faking to get attention and the other avengers agree, he steals his only chair. The team disabled JARVIS, Tony needs to learn respect and independence.When a week goes by, he's just sulking in his lab, right?wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SAD  
> ANGST  
> BASHING  
> TONY IS MY FAVORITE  
> BUT I HURT HIM

As Tony rolls in for the night the avengers have a discussion. 

"He's totally faking it!"  
"-Attention seeking-"  
"Disrespectful!"  
"-totally dependent on-"  
"-He works the suit fine!-"

So Clint sneaks in and steals his chair. Natasha and Bruce(he thinks time away from JARVIS will be nice and he can't pretend to have a disability) disable JARVIS, nothing permanent, but for a couple of weeks, until Tony appears.

-  
One week and three days later

"Hey have you guys seen Tony at all? He hasn't shown up to the arm strengthening sessions and his arc reactor has been acting up lately." Rhodey, always the worried friend.

"He's probably sulking."

"Hey Rhodey, how can you stand it?"

"Stand what? Also, why would he be sulking, he's probably too bruised and sick to move."

"How he fakes being disabled, he still pilots the suit just fine-"

"WHOAH! Why would you think he was faking?"

"He's Stark, why wouldn't he?" Natasha points out.

"Wait, is that his chair... JARVIS?"

"Uh, yeah. We took it and disabled JARVIS. Tony's growing up." Clint pipes in.

"WHAT THE HELL? Steve you approved this?"

"Yeah, JARVIS won's always be there in a fight..." The captain supplies.

The avengers look worried for Rhodey as he wheels as fast as he can to Tony's room.

When they look inside they see Tony.

Shirt off, sweating with bruises around his arc.

A stain on his pants and the bed.

As well as blood.

"What the hell?"

Bruce goes white.

"He can pilot the suit because JARVIS works the bottom half."

-

It turns out that when your on your own, isolated, for a week and consistently wetting yourself and not being able to feel it, takes a toll on the human mind and body.

Who knew right?

Tony all too well, so that's why he's again surrounded by blood, but this time he chose for it to be there, this time he's going to go to sleep to the sound of JARVIS, his bots moving frantically, and the panicked yells that pierce through his windows. 

But that's okay, because Tony isn't alone in a dark room anymore. Plus, the red reminds him of Pepper's hair.

Huh, wonder what Pepper's going to say after this. He wishes he could see her again. But she'll take care of JARVIS and the bots.

She promised one night, in that same room, that she'd always be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team realizes that what they do have repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more angst.   
> you know, the usual.

Tony Stark.

When you meet him you think he's obnoxious and loud. When you get to learn who he is a bit more, you realize that's not true at all.

You realize that this man is breaking inside because the world finally caved in around him.

The Avengers never realized this.

So now, as they sit in a conference room, staring at the table sadly they can only think of what went wrong.

Tony Stark is dead, they killed him, but used his hands.

Some of them are spies that are trained to look for this, but they never saw.

Stark Industries has pulled funding from the Avengers and since Tony Stark can't just give them new computers and tech they have nothing.

-

After one mission, when most of their weapons had been destroyed, it took three weeks to get everything back, normally it would be three days.

The quality was almost as bad as the guilt.

Tony made sure he had plans though, dulled down versions that can only be manufactured for the Avengers, and Stark Industries was sent plans for so many projects that Pepper thought this must have been what he was doing all the time, planning for his death.

-

At the funeral there are a lot of bullshit speeches, but one person makes sure to get things right.

"I know that a lot of you hated Tony and are actually smiling inside. But think about how much he protected you, crime has gone up and the avengers are gaining more casualties. Not to mention how much he improved the world. But he didn't care about that, he cared for a few people, and only four cared back. The Avengers caused Tony Stark to kill himself. The videos will be going up in an hour. I don't care about the press, I care about Tony and I know that he wouldn't care about his image, you all already trashed that with the fake news. Tony would want to bitch slap everyone here, because he was the man with everything and nothing."

-

And then the world fell.


End file.
